50 Naruto oneshot, songfics
by ALCzysz17
Summary: ch.5: Kiba just wanted to be perfect for her, is it worth it? That's what he wants to know...KibaXHina...Song:Pieces by Sum 41
1. Solitude NaruHina

**Well this is just absolute boredom, but what the hell...as you read this is just different oneshot, songfics for tons of pairings...all rating from K+ to M...and from romance to adventure... but mostly romance...there will not be yaoi or yuri so if your into that...you came to the wrong place that will not happen here...no way in hell...but if your looking for crackass pairings then you came to the right place...the pairings can be from popular ones like: NejiXTenten, NejiXSakura, NarutoXHinata, SasukeXSakura, GaaraXSakura, and to poor pairings that don't get much love and are just plain freaky as hell like: GaaraXTenten, InoXGaara, TemariXKiba, TentenXShino and others...too many to count...but thats basically it...the song names will be the titles of the oneshots and I will put in big cap letters the pairing and the rating...so you'll know...well now to the pairing here...one more thing...NO INCEST! MUHAHAHAHHAHA...yes I am alright...on with the oneshot...**

**I don't own Naruto...**

**Pairing: Mostly one-sided HINATAXNARUTO...but in the end,NARUTOXHINATA...**

**Rating:K+**

**Song: Solitude, by Evanescence**

**Solitude**

Hinata stood on the side lines as she watched everyone training. She had been practicing all morning including last night, so she needed a well deserved rest. She looked at her team mates, Team 10, and Team 7 training together. Sakura and Ino were arguing which would soon lead to fighting, Shino and Shikamaru trained with each other as Kiba and Chouji, and Naruto started training with stump. Slamming his fists into it; leaving huge dents in its place. She smiled lightly while she watched her childhood crush train to complete his dream. The dream of becoming Hokage. She had all faith in him and knew he would some day become their Hokage. The only thing that bothered Hinata about it was. Who would be his girlfriend or wife by then? She cared for this boy with her life. He was there for her, encouraging her along the way when they were younger. Hinata was now 17 along with the rest of them. And after Naruto came back from his training when they were 15, herself and Naruto became very good friends.

She could talk to him easily now. She pride herself on not stuttering anymore or blushing when he was around. Hinata always looked forward to spending time with Naruto. If his name was included in anything she would go. Even if it was a dangerous A-class mission, if Naruto was to go then she sure as hell would find a way to go as well. Hinata's heart was set on Naruto, always has and always will. There was just one problem. Sakura.

**How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me**

Hinata and Naruto are really good friends. Meaning he always day in and day out, tell her about how much he loves Sakura. How much she meant the world to him. What he wouldn't give to just hold her to him. Hinata has heard it all. She had even seen that Sakura was starting to return his love and that scared her senseless. She was always there for him. Though in the beginning he didn't notice her, she was still there. She had always been there. While Sakura yelled at him, she blushed and would say a quiet 'hi'. While Sakura treated him like shit, she watched him and slightly in her own way gave him help. While Sakura flailed over Sasuke, she was silently flailing over Naruto.

Hinata was always there for him. She even started to prove it now as they were great friends. But still...Each day he brought her up and each day Hinata would fake a smile and tell him that one day she'll return his love. Though Hinata was right there trying to gain his love. She sometimes felt rejected when he didn't even seem to notice how much pain she was in. Hinata by no means was good at hiding her pain and sorrow, Naruto was just too hyper and thick headed to ever see it. Unless it was on Sakura's face, than he would flip and bother her all day till she told him why she was upset, while Hinata relayed on her two team mates for help.

Hinata looked up and watched Naruto perform his usual jutsus. Cloning himself about ten times and attacking Kiba who seemed to be done with training with Chouji as of now. Hinata looked over to Ino and Sakura who were both a tad bit beat up. They must have been fighting while her mind wandered off. She mostly looked straight at Sakura who was just staring over at Naruto and Kiba. No not Kiba, it was Naruto she was staring at. Hinata felt her heart squeeze.

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you**

Hinata had, had enough of training and feeling her heart snap in two. She got up quietly and walked away. She didn't get far though.

"Hinata. Where are you going?" Shino questioned as he walked out from under the trees. He stood tall with his tall neck coat and the second coat over it that was on top of his head. She looked up into his eyes which were shielded by his sunglasses, all she could see was the sun light reflecting from them.

"Oh...I was just...just going to get a drink. I will be back soon." Hinata replied as she quickly turned to walk away from Shino. He sighed.

"Hinata. He's thick headed. Give him time and he'll see you, I do." Hinata blinked and looked back to Shino. Though all she saw was a blank space where he use to be. She looked down and nodded to herself. Shino was right. Naruto would soon notice her, she just needed to give him time and show him see was there for him. More than Sakura could ever be.

Hinata started walking off again. Hoping no one would stop her. She was so horrible at making lies to her friends. And most of them could look right through her lies, all but Naruto. He would just believe it.

"Hey Hinata wait up!" Hinata paused in her walk. Yeah, she was never good at the getting away thing. She turned around slowly again only to see...Naruto running towards her. Hinata blinked and looked to where he was sparing with Kiba. Kiba was sitting there laying in the grass with Shikamaru and Chouji. She didn't see Ino or Sakura around.

"Hey Hinata where are you going?" Naruto said as he stood beside her now. She looked down to avoid his eyes.

"I was just...just getting something to...eat?" She looked to Naruto who smiled happily, so naive to her feelings. Like always.

"Yeah! Eating sounds great! Wanna go get some ramen! I'll pay!" Naruto said excitedly. Hinata could not stop the smile appearing on her face and the light redness glowing on her cheeks.

"Sure Naruto. Lets go." He nodded and they walked side by side. Her heart beated faster than she thought possible. She shouldn't feel like this when she had eaten out with him more than once before. Yet every time he asked her to eat with him, she would always feel the extreme beating of her heart. It sometimes got on her nerves. They both walked quietly to the ramen stand where they both took a seat beside each other. Naruto ordered their ramen as Hinata just looked to the counter; thinking.

"Hinata, hows your training going?" Naruto asked looking down at her. Hinata glanced up to him before returning her gaze to the counter.

"Oh...just fine...How about you?" Naruto smiled big.

"Yeah fine too. Ya know we should start sparing together. We could help each other out greatly. What do you say?" Naruto stared her down. Hinata felt her blush creep up her neck to her cheeks.

"That...that sounds...nice." She looked up to him with a small smile. He returned it and dig into his ramen while Hinata quietly ate hers. After they were both done Naruto told her to meet him out at the training field tomorrow and be ready. Hinata agreed silently as always. And then they parted...

**How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me**

Hinata laid on her bed thinking. She loved Naruto, truly, deeply loved him. She would give her life if she had to for him. If only he knew what she felt for him, than maybe, just maybe he might actually return her feelings back. But every time she thought she could tell him of her feelings she either gets too nervous or, a certain pink haired medic-nin gets in the way. Her heart sent a painful pang through out her body. Every time she thought of Naruto with Sakura, it broke her heart. Some tears welled up in her pale moon eyes.

Hinata knew Sakura was way prettier than her, even smarter than herself. It drove her nuts to know that Naruto loved that about her. It killed her from the inside out. She remembered Shino saying one day. "If you don't find out if he returns your feelings soon Hinata. Your going to end up broken, not only on the inside, but out also." She wanted to laugh at the irony of his words. How true they were and how stupid she felt now. Hinata stood up quickly. Tomorrow. She would be sparing with him then. Tomorrow. That was the date where she would finally tell him of her true feelings. Tomorrow. It was either dive or break...

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true**

Hinata walked slowly to the field. She could see black and orange, so she knew Naruto was already there, waiting for her. She sighed and sucked in some air. After they spar for a bit she was to tell Naruto of her feelings. Hinata only hoped that she didn't loose her confidence in telling him. She practiced all night. Repeating everything in her mind while staring at a picture of Naruto and herself.

'_It's now or never."_ Hinata thought as she walked over the field and towards Naruto. He turned around and looked to Hinata. He showed a big smile.

"Glad you made it. Ready to start!" Hinata could tell he was excited. He seemed pumped up for this. She just hoped she was.

"Okay then." Hinata said quietly while activating her bloodlimit. She raised her hands up her left farther ahead of her right. She looked to Naruto who also got into a fighting stance. They both nodded their heads and it was on.

Naruto ran towards Hinata with speed. Hinata was able to dodge his punch and went to hit him with a charka filled fist. She lightly grazed his right cheek before he flipped back and cloning himself. Hinata looked to see she was surrounded. She looked over to the real Naruto who was now running her way. Hinata dodged his attack again and moved away while blocking two other Narutos. She hit one solid in the chest and it poofed. She turned and hit another in the back of the head where it too poofed. Hinata turned around in time to dodge a blow to her stomach where she raised her knee hitting the Naruto clone in the stomach which poofed too.

This was what basically went on for the next hour or so. After they were done both Hinata and Naruto laid in the grass looking up to the sky. Though she was very happy with being right beside Naruto where his arm lightly touched hers, Hinata's mind wasn't there. She thought about him. What if he leaves her for Sakura? Breaks her heart for someone else.

**Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night**

She was always forgotten being as she was quiet. What if he and Sakura get together and he forgets all about her? Like she wasn't even there to begin with. Hinata's father basically abandoned her and her team mates are growing stronger and leaving her behind like always. Hinata felt that she was destined to fail, to be nothing. No one. Hinata broke from her mind and looked over at the blond that had his eyes closed with a contented smile upon his face. Hinata felt tears fill her eyes but she tried blinking them down. Hoping to get rid of them. There was no point in crying. Even if he didn't love her, or like her like she wanted. Hinata was still very happy being friends with him.

"Naruto?" Hinata said looking up to the sky. The world darken being as the clouds blocked the sun from reaching the earth.

"Yeah Hinata." She took a big breath and closed her eyes tightly.

"I have...something important to tell...you." Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at Hinata. He had a strange intensity in his eyes.

"What is it?" He kept his face curious as he raised an eyebrow. Hinata gulped though her throat was now completely dry.

"I...I..." Hinata was screaming in her mind. Yelling at herself to say it or forever hold her peace.

**Your secret admirer  
Who could it be**

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto persisted. She nodded and looked to the grass.

"I really...really care for...you." Naruto blinked.

"Yeah I know that. We friends, why wouldn't you care for me?" Hinata wished she could shout out how she felt for him. He was being so naive.

"No...Naruto...I really..really..." Her words were catching in her throat. She couldn't believe she was chickening out.

"You really what?"

**Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me**

"Naruto I love you!" Hinata finally yelled out. She immediately clamped her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. She felt tears seep through her lids and down her cheeks. She knew if she opened her eyes he would just stare at her, like she was some kind of lunatic.

"Really?" Hinata stiffen when she felt two warm hands cup her cheeks and gently wipe away her tears. She opened her eyes then to see electric blue eyes looking straight into her pale moon ones.

"Do you really mean that Hinata?" He asked her again. All she could do was stiffly nod her head. She thought he would push her away and say she was foolish and needed to grow up. But instead he pulled her to him where she was soon in his arms which were wrapped around herself.

"I know I like you as a friend. Every time I am near you I feel...different. Its really nice." Naruto said while holding Hinata to him. She wasn't really believing this. Naruto. Naruto the hyper teenager who was madly in love with Sakura. Naruto the one person who had always held her heart. It was Naruto holding her, and telling her that he might feel the same way towards her.

"Hey, do you want to go...er...on a date?" Naruto pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. She smiled brightly and at that time the sun broke through the clouds and shined upon the earth again. Warming up their bodies.

"I would...love to Naruto." Maybe being in solitude for so long worked out in the end. You'll never know till you do it...

**And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you  
**

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true**

**Hey! I hope you liked it...I don't think I did so well with these two...dont get me wrong I love those two together, its just that...I really prefer reading it from someone else not me writing it...well here's a preview of the next oneshot/songfic...**

**Preview: NejiXTenten-Rating 'T'-Song: Cold by Crossfade...**

**Please review...hope to get another one out...but this is only for fun...out of boredom...enjoy...I'm out...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	2. Cold NejiTen

**Though I only got two reviews...who cares! this is just for my own entertainment anyways...and yours...well thank you to:**

**blackXheart and bunnybear03 for being my first two reviewers...yays for you two...well heres the next chapter...enjoy...**

**Pairing: NEJIXTENTEN...**

**Rating: 'T'...**

**Song: Cold by Crossfade...**

**I don't own Naruto...grrrr...back off or I bite!**

**Side note: though I don't really like these two together...man I saw this awesome video for these two and using this song and thats basically how this oneshot songfic was created...heres the video on ... **

**http/ there ya go...check it out sometime, its really good...and its the reason I am making this oneshot anyways...**

**Cold**

Tenten POV...

I sat and watched Neji and Lee train. I was resting, seeing as I trained myself to the last bit of energy I wanted to keep so I could make it on my way home after this. I sighed and watched Lee try breaking through Neji's bloodlimit defenses. Though in the beginning I treated Lee like crap it was only to make him mad and even more so to make him want to prove me, prove everyone that he could be a genius. I admire his will and abilities greatly even if he doesn't know himself. He's a great guy and I'm sure an even greater boyfriend for Sakura. If only she could see that too..

I smiled at them as they kept their spar going on. It seemed like their energy came out of no where and it surprises me at times when these two can just go at it for hours only near the end is when they start to sweat. I wish I could be like that. The strong will of Lee. The power tactics of Neji. Neji. I have known him since we were both put on the same team. I always helped him train his defenses; to help improve himself. If only just for me to spend time with him, without him knowing it. He was graceful for a guy. His moments were so presses and aimed that it was hard to believe a guy like him could be graceful.

Neji isn't the sympathetic type. He's more known to be cold than nice. Not a lot, but at times he is nice to me. Even now 2 years after our first chance at the chunnin exams, after he faced Naruto; he became nicer to me even more so to Lee. It really surprised me, but just because of that didn't mean he was completely different from before. He's still pretty cold, and sometimes heartless as well. But I am 15 I've learned to deal with it. Though when he says something a bit too mean, I can feel my heart crack. It hurts to love a guy that is so cold...

Neji's POV...

I fought Lee with all the strength and charka I could wheel up. He has gotten stronger sense before, when I use to always call him weak. It's very hard to believe that someone who can not do genjutsu can become so strong. I never believed it, and now I have to say I do. He has become a great ninja. Just like his idol, though I still think there's something wrong with you if you think that Gai-sensei could ever make a great idol. But that's Lee for you. Strong and angry one minute to hugging and tears running down his cheeks the next. He's probably the strangest person I have ever meant, aside from my sensei of course.

Then there's Tenten. The girl of the group, yet no where near a girl at all. When you meet Tenten you see her girl like outside, when you fight her. Well you see a tomboy ready to kick some ass. She's nice and very caring. Always been there when I need someone to help me train my defenses. Silently encouraging Lee to reach his dream. Loudly encouraging me to reach mine. She's different thats true too. Tenten's excellent with weapons. I find myself stunned each time I fight her when she some how almost gets past my defenses with just some needles or a kunai. Though she is the girl of the group, she proves to not be the weakest link as well.

But then there's me. The one who always thought of destiny being the only thing to life. With that in mind I treated my team mates like trash or dirt beneath my feet. Though it looked like I treated Lee the worse it was truly Tenten who got most of my abusive words. Even though she always put my needs in front of hers, always helping me improve. I feel so ashamed at the way I treat her, but I am a guy. I don't really handle emotions that well, and girls are difficult to understand sometimes. It's just how I am...

"Neji about we stop for today. I feel my strength leaving me." Lee announced before falling to his butt while breathing hard. _'Typically Lee...'_ I thought while stretching out my muscles. Tenten stood up and walked over to us; smiling.

"Well you guys did great. I think this might be the longest yet." She told us while turning her head both my way and Lee's. Lee smiled also yawned loudly.

"Yeah well I believe I am done for today." Tenten nodded and walked to grabbed her various weapons on the ground. I sat down beside Lee and looked out to the field.

"You know she likes you." Lee said out of no where. I blinked and looked down to him. He had a contented smile on his face and was looking up at the sky.

"Who does?" I asked like an idiot. Though I am sure who Lee is talking about, I still have to make sure before saying someone else. Or for that matter, he could be bluffing and trying to force me to say a certain girl's name.

"Who else? Tenten." Lee glanced my way for a second then back to the clouds.

"Of course she likes me, were friends." I knew I was acting the fool in this conversation, but I wanted to know what Lee thought of her. What he thought of her liking me more than friends?

"Please Neji. You acting confused doesn't fit. She loves you. I can see it in her eyes." I sighed. He was right. It was there, I saw it too.

"Yeah, but there's no point. I really don't have the time of day for her to confess her love for me." I said without even thinking. An old habit I use to do when I was younger which gave me the jerk like way. Lee frowned deeply and glared at me. He sat up quickly and looked me in the eyes.

"See Neji that's just it. You don't think of anyone else but yourself. You may have gotten better since we were 13, but it's still there. You don't realize it Neji, but you can be very cold to Tenten. That's why she doesn't tell you about her feelings. Because you might say something along the lines of that." I looked down. I screamed in my head.

'_You moron! Of course I know how cold I can be to her! I try my best not to but it just comes out! Grrr...'_ Though I was raging inside my mind; a small frown graced my lips.

**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**

I know how I treat her. I know I don't think of her feelings when I say something so mean. It was never a second thought for me. I never stopped to think of her, because it was how I have became. Cold. Just like my Uncle, hell I even almost killed my cousin. It shouldn't be that stunning for me to treat someone like that. But I always knew it was wrong, though I never really found it in myself to really care either way. Before I never wanted friends, before I wanted nothing to do with anyone. That's why I treated everyone like trash. Why I treated her like trash. But I do realize it now, and I know how she feels towards me. I sometimes find myself feeling different towards her too. It's a strange sensation and I don't quite understand it myself, but me being stubborn. I never once thought of it and didn't seek help in solving it either. Because I only get this feeling towards her is why I ask her to help me train. To get that feeling from her like always.

That's why I say those things. Because in my heart I know what that feeling is. It was pretty obvious to me. I just choose to ignore it out of...fear. Fear that my destiny would soon get me and I couldn't take of the heart ache of knowing that she would be in tears. Tenten's strong even in her emotions she is, but like all girls there are times when you just have to cry. I know she loves me. I guess in a sense of the word. I love her too...

"Say something nice for once Neji. It would really help her." Lee ushered on. I nodded and we both waited for Tenten to walk back over here. Once she was both Lee and I got up from where we sat and looked to her.

"Well guys. I think its time I head home. See you two tomorrow!" Lee than took a run for it. Sneaky bastard. What do I say to her? I don't know anything absolutely nice, that would make her happy. I sighed. Here goes nothing, literally.

"Tenten." She looked at me. Her hazel eyes staring into my pale crystal ones.

"Yeah, Neji?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"You..." Damn it, here goes the screw up. "You need to work on your dodging. Its becoming quite a weakness for you." God Damn it! I just had to say that didn't I?

"Yeah..." Tenten frowned deeply and I could hear the anger in her voice. "I'll work on that. Bye Neji." She then abruptly turned around and walked away. I could even see it in the way she walked that she was pissed off at me.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
**

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold**

"Damn." I cursed under my breath. What the hell came over me. I had tons of things to say. You did great today. You look very nice today Tenten. Or even. Nice ass Tenten. Would have worked! But no I had to choose the most arrogant, insensitive thing that came to mind then mouth before I could analyze it. Now she probably won't talk to me for a while. Till she cools off or I apogize to her. Why does this life have to be mine?...

Next Day...

I arrived early more early than usual. I wanted time to myself to think over what I would say to Tenten. If she would listen that is. Once Lee finds out what I said, I'll never hear the end of it from him. All that ranting from a guy who couldn't even get the girl of his dreams to love him. I sighed. Time for my mind to work over time...again. I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. Not only had I woke up very early, but I didn't get much sleep last night either. Oh how the day is great. The only problem for me was. What the hell do I say to her? I should have asked someone. But like before, I am too stubborn to even consider such an idea till the end. Maybe I never changed at all. It seems to be like that.

Tenten deserves better though. Not me. Why would she even take her time to look me over? For that matter even think she could fall for a cold hearted person as myself? Her mind is truly a mystery to me. She could have anyone, I would know. Many guys have asked her out. Today and when we were younger, yet she refused because of a stupid crush. That crush that happens to be on me.

**To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high**

All through the morning I thought of many ways to say I am sorry. Some ending with I care for you deeply, others was your a great friend to me. But the one I choose was different.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold **

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold **

**I never meant to be so cold**

I never meant to be so cold.

It was perfect in my opinion. I just hoped it would work. Though Lee is the on time kind of guy. Tenten and I always got to the training grounds earlier than him. I only so I could get out of that house. Tenten...I assumed for gloating at Lee, but now...I think its just to see me before himself. I shrugged. All that mattered was that she showed up so I could tell her I'm sorry for being the way I am. And then tell her she deserved better than me. So much better. Lee if he had interest in her would be better for her. Myself. I am nothing and not worthy of her love and care. Never.

I looked up in time to see Tenten walking down the path. She was wearing her pink long sleeve shirt and normal capris. Her hair was up like always. Reminding me that I have never once seen her hair down. But that thought doesn't matter. Not now. She looked up and saw me where she instantly frowned and looked to the ground. I felt like someone punched me in my heart when she did that. Once she was up here, Tenten sat down; leaning on a tree and looking any where but me. She was really pissed at me for what I said yesterday. Well I better hurry and tell her before the moment is ruined by my ever happy friend.

"Tenten." I said looking over to her. She barely gave a glance before looking another way again.

"What Neji?" I could hear the sharpness in her voice. Its now or never, and this time. I have everything to loose.

"I need to tell you something." I walked over to her. She was still interested in the dirt to her right. I sighed and crouched down so I was at eye level with her. Tenten still refused to look at me. Couldn't really blame her though.

"Tenten look at me." I ordered more than asked. She still decided to be stubborn and kept her gaze else where. I slowly felt my anger boil. I then forcefully grabbed her chin and pulled it to where she was looking me in the eyes. I saw the anger in her grow from her eyes.

"Just listen, please." I knew that was the first time in my whole life I have ever said the word 'please'. Tenten seemed pretty stunned herself.

"Make it quick and let go!" I did as told and let her chin go. I saw I left a red mark there meaning I held on too tightly. It really pained me.

**I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold  
**

"I'm...sorry for what I said yesterday. I know it was mean and wrong. I wanted to say something else. Something no where near what I said. And now I want you to know..." I started out. I thought this whole thing up and now she was going to hear every last bit of it.

"I know I can be mean and heartless. I know I treat you like I don't matter at all. But that's not true. Your my friend. Always there when I need help with my training. Always caring and encouraging me. You know more than anyone how screwed up my life is. I never wanted you to see that part of me. But you have, more than once. I feel terrible about how I treat you, when you never deserved it. You deserve a lot more Tenten. I don't deserve to even talk to you at all." I sighed here it comes.

"I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to hurt you so bad. I'm sorry for the way I am. Please forgive me." I held my breath with my eyes closed. I can't believe that I'm nervous. I have never in my life got nervous, never. After about a minute or so I stood up and started to walk away. Maybe that wasn't enough for her. I walked slowly as I felt my heart produce more pain that was becoming endurable.

"Neji wait!" I heard her voice cry out to me. I stopped and turned slowly around. Only for her to jump me and knock both ourselves down. I now laid there with Tenten sitting on my chest. I frowned but said nothing, it felt good having her there.

"Neji. I...that was...thank you." Tenten looked as if she were to cry. That pained me also.

"Don't cry Tenten." I said raising a hand to her cheek and gently wiping the water that fell from her eyes away. She smiled sweetly.

"Neji." She never did get to say anything else, before my lips sealed hers. I was leaned up with Tenten sitting on my lap. One hand on her cheek the other on her hip as my lips softly kissed hers. Her hands remained on my shoulders and I could feel her smile on my lips. I slowly deepen the kiss. She moved her hands then to the back of my neck; holding on tightly. We sat there kissing each other senseless. It felt so right, to have her in my lap. To have our lips touch. I never realized how much she meant to me, till now.

I'm sorry Tenten, I never meant to be so cold...

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold **

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold **

**I never meant to be so cold **

**There ya go! I am so happy with this one...I never really done a POV for a guy...I hope Neji wasn't OOC...that would really kill me...I worked so hard too...everything I said sounded like something he would say to her...ya know if the situation ever happened...Please REVIEW!...Show some love please...I'm out...**

**Preview: TemariXShikamaru Song-A Thousand Miles by Vanassa Carlton...Rating-K+...**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	3. A Thousand Miles ShikaTema

**Well heres another oneshot songfic…hope you enjoy and please review…**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**Pairing: SHIKAMARUxTEMARI**

**Rating: 'K+'**

**I don't own the song- A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

**A Thousand Miles**

Temari looked out into the burning heat of the sun. She was bored out of her mind, there didn't seem to be anything to do today. Her younger brother, Gaara was Kazekage and was very busy with whatever he had to do. Her middle brother, Kankuro was more than lightly fixing up his puppets or, adding new things to them. Boring if you asked her. Temari had nothing to do it seemed. She had trained most of the day, but that can only go so far before you get tired of it; especially in this kind of heat. She might have been born there, but some times it could get pretty hot.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

Temari walked down the street of Suna, the sun beating down hard on her back was making her move more slowly. She sighed and looked at some people walking by to their homes to get out of the devastating heat wave. Their faces were frowns, but they managed to smile to Temari as she was the older sister of the Kazekage. Temari returned their smiles with one of her own and a small wave, before she looked straight ahead and kept walking. She had no idea where she was going. It was more of her feet leading her down the street to any old direction without her mind. Temari soon walked in a store to just sit and stay out of the heat. But within a few minutes she was out in the heat again.

It seemed her body was restless and wanted to keep moving. Temari walked while looking at some houses build of dry, hard sand brick. It was way different from Konoha. There everything was either brick, stone, or wood. Suna the only real resource for building was making the sand hard and dry. Temari smiled as a cool breeze came by her cooling her sweaty neck. The heat was getting to her so she went to sit down under some shade…then she slowly fell asleep…

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd**

She woke up with a start. Her mind was groggy and her eyes slightly hazy. She didn't really remember her dream. All she really remembered was a face. His face. The one who she fought in the chunnin exams. The one who made a fool of herself with his shadows. Shikamaru Nara of the hidden leaf. Though she was pretty pissed at him for beating her in the exams, she in a way liked him. He was smart, though lazy and pretty cute. Not only did she see him and fought him in the chunnin exams, but she also helped him against the sound five. With that girl and her annoying flute. Temari smirked remembering how easy it was to crush that girl and save the lazy boys ass.

Temari stood up stretching it was probably 4 o'clock in the afternoon; the sun wasn't as burning hot as before so there were many people walking about now. She stared ahead walking through the tight crowds making her way to the Kazekage tower. She was after all bored and while she sat there thinking of that annoyingly lazy boy she thought. Why not go there and pay him a visit? She had nothing better to do and there wasn't any missions she needed to do, so it sounded pretty good. That and it had to be way better in Konoha since they didn't have to deal with the hot burning sun like they did in Suna. It was settled she would quickly tell her brother, Gaara that she was going to visit their friends in Konoha.

Temari quickly got through the crowds and was getting closer to the Kazekage tower. Within seconds she was walking through the building to her little brother's office. She came to the door and lightly tipped on it and walked in. Gaara was busy reading over a document when she walked in. Temari walked over to his desk and stood there till he lifted his head from the document to acknowledge that she had entered the room. After two more minutes of waiting Temari was about to slam her fist on the desk when Gaara set down the document and stared at her sister.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly while glaring at her. Temari gave a sweet smile.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving to go to Konoha." Gaara frowned.

"Why?" Temari shrugged.

"It's boring here and I need a little road trip to get a little excitement in my life. So can I Mr. Kazekage?" Temari stated knowing he hated it when she called him that. Gaara glared but then sighed.

"Fine just get out of my face." He then got back to the document as Temari basically danced out of the office and headed to her room. As she was getting there she saw Kankuro walking out of his room.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked seeing her huge yet creepy smile.

"Oh I'm just going on a road trip." Temari stated while passing him. He frowned but went on with his way, like he cared where she was going.

Temari quickly packed her things in a hurry. Though it would take about three days maybe two if she moved fast to get to Konoha. She couldn't wait to get there. Though she wasn't sure why…

**And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...**

Temari thought about it. She couldn't be happy to see that lazy ass. No way in this world. Maybe it was because she would be able to get out of this heated oven called Suna and to get to relax near an actual lake or something. Suna being a deserted didn't have any water near by that could be a pond or lake, not unless you wanted to go to the ocean then you would have to walk 7 days to get there. Temari smiled as she flung clothes into a pack while dancing a little as she did this. Though she kept telling herself that she was happy to get out of there, she knew it was just to see him…

Temari slept nice that night. Though her dreams were of a boy with brown hair up in a spiky pony-tail and a lazy smile. He was very cute and smiled to her in her dream. Temari would have dreamed more of him, but her alarm went off telling her it was 6 in the morning. She wanted to get up early to leave and that way it would take maybe a day and half that is if she moved fast. Temari was up and dressed with her fan and pack on her back. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she walked out of her room locking it so her brother, Kankuro wouldn't get into there and screw with her shit. Last time he set a trap in there when she left for two days on a mission. Let's just say Kankuro had some wind scars from his ever loving sister when she fell for the trap…

Temari walked to the gate and smiled at the gate guards they returned the smile and waved bye to her as she left the village. Temari quickly went at a steady speed with charka pumping into her feet making her move quicker than walking. She smiled, soon she would be there, and soon she would get to see his face…

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**

Temari had made some great timing. It was almost 4 o'clock and she had made some great distance. Only stopping to eat and then quickly leaving. She could see the forest beyond the horizon. Temari smiled as she drank some water from a bottle. She might be able to make it to the forest to camp out before night fall, so she put the bottle into her pack and quickly ran to the forest….

**It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me**

Temari lay near the fire she created. Her thoughts were of Shikamaru. She had to admit now that he was attractive and smart. His only down side was his laziness, but everyone is at times. Though he was most of the time. Temari thought of when she saved him. When she arrived at the scene she felt pissed at the girl for hurting him. She was ready to kill the girl with her own bare hands instead of just using her fan. Temari felt so happy when she came into the picture sending that bitch away from Shikamaru. The girl didn't even know what hit her. Temari showed her who was stronger when she summoned her weasel.

Watching the small animal chop up the forest was making her blood rush. She knew the girl wouldn't survive and was happy to see the bitch lying dead under a tree. It was what she deserved for trying to hurt her Shikamaru. Whoa, hold on there. Her Shikamaru. When did he become hers? They still barely knew each other and she was calling him hers…Like the boy would ever care for her. Hell he probably doesn't even like her, who knows. Temari thought to herself.

"Wonder if he ever thinks of me?"…..

**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories**

She looked down with a slow, depressed sigh. As she thought of him, it only reminded her that she was always a jerk to him. The time in the chunnin exams, she was ready to rip him apart. She didn't care for him at the time and he was just an enemy to her; especially when they attacked Konoha. As Temari thought this to herself she realized how stupid the whole thing was. Her father was too easily influenced then, and because of that it cost him his life. Maybe if he had thought through his plans a little more then he probably wouldn't have agreed with Orochimaru. Temari spat at the thought of his name. That pompous asshole. She hated him and what they had her do. Luckily for Suna they made a treaty with Konoha after that and were now very friendly villages.

Then Temari remembered when she saved him. Though it annoyed her that he would say that guys were suppose to save girls, she still didn't care. She proved him wrong when she took that sound girl out. But at that time she made fun of him too. Though not exactly saying it, but saving his ass hurt his ego. She saw how he was doubting himself, after she killed that sound girl. She felt horrible about it. She was all bragging about how she saved him and didn't even think about how he felt. His shadow abilities were very cool and interesting. She was amazed with how he got out of that sound girls genjutsu with breaking his finger with his shadow.

Temari thought that was very smart and really wanted to say that to him. But he walked away and she felt even worse when she sneaked up on him only to see that he was crying. Crying because not only did he fail his mission, but his teammates were hurt badly in the process. He didn't see her but Temari was there as his tears rolled off his cheeks and into the dirt beneath him. It broke her heart to see someone so smart and strong cry for his teammates. Temari deeply thought about this. She didn't belong in his memories; she was just a horrible person. Rude and arrogant not to mention bossy and unforgiving. No she really didn't belong in his memories, or at least that's what she thought…

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**

Temari moved briskly through the shade of the trees that littered the forest. Her feet landing for no longer than 2 seconds before she launched off to the next branch. With her moving at this pace she would make it in Konoha in about 4 hours if she only stopped for probably 10 minutes for rest and food. By the time she would get there it would be 7 o'clock at night, but it was summer so it would still be light till around 8. Temari felt the wind blow through her hair that was pinned up in the four pig-tails like always. Her clothes ruffled in the tense blow of the wind. She felt free like she was flying when she jumped from branch to branch.

Though she wasn't really flying it was more of falling with style. (A/N-got that was from Toy Story…hehehehe…love that movie.) Temari couldn't wait till she got there, first thing she knew she would do was look for a certain lazy guy that had been occupying her mind for the last three days. She wanted to see if he grew into his looks, like she had. It had been about almost two years since she last seen the boy, so he must be taller by now and more manly looking in his face. Probably lost the baby fat from his face and it was probably more angled. Temari couldn't wait to see how much he had changed. Hell she couldn't wait to see how much everyone else had changed.

**And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...**

She thought of what Sakura looked like now, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and the other guys. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, and Lee. Last she heard from her brother was that Naruto left for training so she wasn't too sure if she would get to see the loud, friendly boy. She smiled thinking of everyone in Konoha; it only willed her more to get there faster…

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

Temari walked through the gates of Konoha after showing her papers. She was so relieved to be there now. It was exactly about 7 now, so she made perfect timing that was for sure. She walked through the crowds of people moving through the streets, she would have been surprised but Temari thought it would be like this. Konoha was so very different from her village; it really was nice and refreshing. She moved quickly trying to look for Shikamaru, hopefully he was there and not on a mission, that would really piss her off. Though she couldn't get mad at him being that they weren't even expecting her to visit, but she still would be pretty mad to not get to see him at all. Faces passed by like a blur as she looked for only one person in the whole crowd.

Temari got through most of it to where it wasn't very crowded any more, but she still hadn't encountered that lazy boy yet.

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd**

Her heart raced as her eyes sped through the crowd looking for him. If Temari had ever wished for something right now it would be to see his face. To see that lazy look upon his features and his tiring voice. Anything, she would give just to see him. She really did miss him, more than she actually thought at first. Maybe she felt more for this boy, more than friendship. Temari wasn't all that sure. She turned her head over her shoulder and almost fainted when she saw spiky hair in the distant. She smiled big and raced through the crowd trying to reach him.

**And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder... **

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

Temari ran through the crowd getting ever so close to her target. She saw that he was alone, which surprised her. She really thought his team would be with him, than again he might be going home and they probably left before she even got in Konoha. Temari nodded her head while she got pass most of the crowd; she then took a big leap and shouted out his name.

"Shikamaru!" Temari watched as he slowly turned his head to her. He raised an eyebrow instantly recognizing her. She smiled even more and hurried through some people till she was standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a lazy smile. Temari looked down and back to him returning his smile with one of her own. She saw that he was slightly taller than herself now. His face had angled out and he had a strong chin. Temari remembered saying he was cute, well hell she was wrong. Shikamaru was hott!

"Umm…well…I guess…." Temari stared into his eyes with her blazing blue ones. "I guess I missed you…"

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight**

**Sorry if it felt rushed…it kind of was…hehehehe…I really just wanted this one out….I might have the next oneshot, songfic out this weekend if possible…who knows….well please enjoy and for the love of me…REVIEW…..thanks a bunch…I'm out…**

**Preview- Pairing-SasukeXSakura: Song-I want you to want me by Letters to Cleo**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	4. I want you to want me SakuSasu

**Here's chapter 4! This song I have always thought it was meant for Sakura and Sasuke…well ya know when I knew their relationship and who they were…anyways…please enjoy and review….**

**Pairing: Mostly onesided-SAKURAxSASUKE**

**Rating: 'K'**

**Song- I want you to want me by Letters to Cleo**

**I don't own Naruto….I don't own the song- I want you to want me by Letters to Cleo…**

**This is when they are 12 before anything crazy happens…and its mostly one-sided love…anywho….REVIEW!**

**I want you to want me**

Sakura sighed as she walked through the park. She was happy that she was put on a team with Sasuke, but with Naruto as well. That was gonna be stressful. She didn't really care for Naruto much; he wasn't really her friend since she never talked to him. He was just kind of….there. She tried to be nice to him, but he was just too loud, and moronic to get it through his head that she cared for Sasuke not him. Well she cared for his well-being, but nothing beyond that and maybe friendship. The boy she wanted was Sasuke. The dark hair, brooding, quiet prodigy in her class. Who was now apart of her three man team with their sensei, Kakashi.

Sakura looked over at the beautiful flowers flowing through the grass in the park. She smiled lightly remembering what Ino taught her about some of the flowers, but as soon as that thought entered her mind it only made her angry. She wanted the same guy she did. Maybe, just maybe if she wanted some other boy, than their friendship would still be intact right then. But no, Ino-pig wanted Sasuke and Sakura wasn't gonna let her have him, especially since now she had a better chance of having him fall for her. Oh yes, soon enough he will be falling for her, like she did for him…

**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me **

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
And I'd love you to love me

Sakura remembered how close she was to almost kissing Sasuke three weeks ago. She smiled with the sun light glowing in her green eyes. If only he didn't get so….shy? She didn't know. He just took off, but then it hurt when he came back and called her annoying. Okay so she was a little too obsessed with the boy, but who couldn't with his dark eyes piecing right through her soul. He was the boy she needed in her life. Sakura then sighed. But it didn't seem like he cared for her, but he was always there for her. Just not in the way she wanted.

**I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me**

Maybe if she tried a different approach. Like acting more of a friend to him, than trying to get more. She could try working harder when training, so maybe she wouldn't be the weakest link in their team. Then maybe he won't call her annoying anymore. Anyway Naruto was the annoying one, though he was far better with fighting then herself. Sakura smiled. That's it, she was gonna try to win his heart differently. And hopefully it would work too.

The next day Sakura came to the bridge where they would at least wait an hour for Kakashi-sensei to appear. She saw that Sasuke was already there, which caused her to smile. He always on time, no matter what. Sakura walked slowly to the bridge and when she got there she didn't go right to Sasuke to talk or, anything. She just stood near the edge of the bridge away from him and watched the water flow under the bridge. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't dare say a word, or make an attempt to say 'hi' either. Sakura tried not to smile when she saw that he noticed a difference in her. That was a start.

After about 10 minutes of silence and almost no movement, Naruto in his loud glory came upon the bridge.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled happily and with a wave. Sakura decided it wouldn't hurt to try and be nice to Naruto while she was at it. She waved to him kindly.

"Hey Naruto." He grinned big and turned to Sasuke who glared at him. Naruto returned it, before turning his head back to Sakura. After that it became silent again, Naruto seemed bothered by it and shifted his feet around to entertain himself. Sasuke stayed leaned against the bridge staring off into space. Sakura watched the water below, she found it beautiful to look at and it kept her from trying to jump Sasuke as well.

About an hour later, Kakashi-sensei decided it was time for him to come. He poofed about the bridge where Naruto and Sakura just to stay normal shouted at him. Kakashi gave a lame excuse about Asuma trying to get him to smoke. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto shouted 'Yeah right!' while Sakura ignored them all, by staring at the water. It sparkled in the sun light, like jewels. She smiled briefly before turning around and joining her team to train….

**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying**

Sakura sighed while she tried to catch her breath. Today's training was harsh, and even harder for herself as she tried to keep up with her two team mates. She definitely needed to train harder, that was for sure. Sakura looked over to Naruto who was bothering Kakashi-sensei about god knows what. She then looked over to Sasuke who was leaning against a tree catching his breath and relaxing. She then sighed again her eyes becoming hazy. She remembered long ago when they were younger. She saw Sasuke crying, actually crying alone. He was upset with his family killed by his brother. She felt bad for him and offered to help him feel better.

Sasuke tried to pull it off that he wasn't crying, but Sakura told him he was a lair and that he was too crying. After that she gave him a flower and said that he wasn't alone. He still had her around; Sasuke said something about not needing anyone. But little Sakura could see in his eyes that he was lying and that he was happy that she was there to make him feel better. Sakura looked over to him; she couldn't see the young boy he use to be in him. It made her sad, but than again he grew up and she…she really didn't grow did she. Sakura frowned and left once Kakashi-sensei said their time together was over. Instead of leaving to the village Sakura went farther into the forest. She wanted to train more, so she could keep up with Naruto's unwavering energy.

**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me**

Sakura punched the tree hard. She hit it one fist after the other as sweat ran down her forehead. All her thoughts were towards hitting the tree that she imaged was Ino's face. It really encouraged her to not think of the pain and to think of how much fun it would be to really sock her in the face. Sakura was so busy with her punching that she didn't even notice anyone else's presence. After hitting it a few more times she stopped and turned to grabbed her water and take a drink. Sakura almost fell over when she saw Sasuke leaning against the opposite tree staring at her. She blushed at the intense staring before speaking.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" He looked at her some more. The wind blew by making her hair move silently to it as his did.

"I saw you didn't return to the village." He then shrugged. "Came to see if you were alright." Sakura softly smiled to herself. She looked to him with a friendly smile.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, you don't have to stay." Sakura couldn't believe she was saying this to him, if anything she wanted him to stay. Yet for some reason she felt that maybe if she said that, he might actually stay. She knew if she asked him too, he would leave before she could blink. Sasuke frowned at the way she quickly dismissed him. He watched her with narrowed eyes as she drank her water; she had been acting strange this morning. She didn't try to talk to him or stand near him like always. He found it annoying more if she didn't do it than when she did.

**I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me**

After finishing her drink, Sakura went back to the tree and started to slam her fists into it with all her might. Though she tried real hard not to wince at the pain, she couldn't help it. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her back, Sakura held back the shiver that was slowly going down her back. She wasn't very use to him staring at her. She actually found it hard to concentrate on punching with him staring a hole into her back. Sakura sighed before turning around to look at the young man that captured her heart and almost every other girl in their village.

"Are you going or not?" Sakura asked trying to hold back the annoyance in her voice. It was getting very strange now, she was acting towards Sasuke the way she usually acted towards Naruto. Sasuke seemed to notice seeing as he raised an eyebrow and frowned. Sakura looked down feeling ashamed that she was actually treating him that way, she was just about to say sorry when he spoke.

"Your punching wrong." Sakura looked up and saw him walking over to her. She held her breath as he walked towards her exhausted form. He then stood in front of her, watching with his dark eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked not really what he's getting at. Sasuke sighed.

"You're punching wrong. The reason your hands probably hurt more is because your not hitting the tree right. Let me show you." Sakura almost fainted when she heard him say that. He actually wanted to show her how to do something. Though it sent a blow to her ego, it was still a chance to spend time together.

**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying **

Hey

Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying

Sasuke took her arms from behind and balled her fists. His breath brushed against her neck and ear as she tried to stare in front of herself and at the tree.

"Now, concentrate on the tree. Relax your muscles in your arms and hands. Keep your fist balled up like this and punch." Sakura hit the tree with force and that time it didn't hurt as much as it did when she was alone. Sakura smiled brightly at hit the tree again, and again. Though now she didn't need Sasuke there he keep his hands on her shoulders and leaned his chest to her back while watching her beat the crap out of the tree. He gave a small smile while seeing her progress better than before. He was gonna move away from the first three punches, but found that he liked being near her when she was training. Probably because she was doing something for herself and not trying to impress him or, get his attention.

Now it seemed like she didn't notice he was there. Her fists were bleeding, but she kept at it for a couple more trys before stopping. Sasuke looked at her hands and pulled away from her. Sakura missed the warmth of his body near hers, but at least she had about 30 minutes to feel that than never getting too. Sakura grabbed her drink and drank the rest of the water before setting it back into her pack. She sat down relaxed her arms. She shut her eyes as a cool breeze blew by them. Sakura blinked and looked up to Sasuke when he took both her hands. He was wrapping them in bandages. She smiled towards him, and relaxed as he did this.

**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
And I'm begging you to beg me**

She now knew. You can want something forever, you can believe you need it as well, you can love it with all your heart and you can beg for it as long as you want. But maybe if you just wait and resist that want. You might just get it. Sakura will always remember this. She then thought to herself. A little song she heard remembering the last verse in the song…

**I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
And I want you to want me**

**Well what do you think….I know the song didn't really go with how the oneshot came out to be….but still the song is pretty catchy and I love it…if you feel like it, then check it out…it's a really sweet song…anywho…REVIEW!...I'm out…**

**Pre-view: **

**Pairing: KibaXHinata **

**Rating: 'T' **

**Song: Pieces by Sum 41**

**LostsoulofRegret**


	5. Pieces KibaHina

**Hey! I know its been a while since my last update…(sweatdrop) sorry about that…I just didn't seem to have the time and shit…anywho here is the next installtion to my oneshot songfics…enjoy**

**I don't own Naruto…**

**I don't own the song-Pieces by Sum 41**

**Pairing: mostly one-sided KibaXHinata, by the end HinataXKiba…**

**Rating: 'T'**

**Song: Pieces by Sum 41**

**Pieces**

Kiba looked down at the dirty wet ground. He sighed as the rain fell down on his head. Akamaru was back at his house resting in his room. Kiba felt so many emotions run through his mind. So many feelings he didn't even want to feel. And it was all her to blame. Hinata Hyuuga. If he didn't grow that damn crush on her than maybe he wouldn't feel like trash on the street. Kiba looked down, no it wasn't her fault. She was just being herself, and that's what attracted him to her in the first place.

Kiba stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. He didn't bother keeping his hood up, the wind kept nodding it off his head so there wasn't much point in putting it back up again. Today was a gloomy day, perfect for how Kiba felt. He couldn't believe he cared for Hinata that way. Well of course he cared about her as a friend and teammate, but as more than that…well that's the part he couldn't believe. He loved everything about her. Hinata's long hair that she grew out, her perfectly shaped body, her soft-spoken voice, and her shy, yet determined personality.

He loved everything there is about her, and he knew everything about her. Kiba knew when she was embarrassed; she would poke her fingers with a bright blush. He knew when she was happy, she would smile her cheeks lightly shaded with red. He knew when she was sad, her eyes would grow dull and she would attempt to fake a smile. Kiba knew all there was to know about her. He probably could write a book about her, since he knew Hinata so well. Kiba growled under his breath when a large drop of rain landed on his already drenched head.

He knew about her crush on Naruto. It was so basically obvious for everyone around her, but the blond. Kiba did like Naruto, hell they became pretty good friends after the chunnin exams. But it killed him inside to know that he could never have her. Naruto had her heart and he didn't even know it. He was too busy gawking at Sakura to even notice Hinata there. Kiba clenched his fists, his face distorted in slight pain as he remembered seeing Hinata in tears when she saw Naruto kiss Sakura. He wanted to punch Naruto, he wanted…to hug Hinata and try to make her feel better, but he couldn't find it in him to help her regain her love for him when he didn't want her.

**I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said**

After that happened Kiba started being there for Hinata more. Helping her out with training, keeping her from exhausting herself. He had lunch with her everyday, make jokes to make her laugh. Kiba try to be perfect for her, he even tried to act slightly like Naruto so she would look at him like she did with Naruto, but it never worked. Hinata was always sighing and dreaming of him. It killed Kiba more to know he didn't like her that way, yet she wouldn't change her mind. She told him that she knew he would eventually see her and want to be with her.

Kiba knew better. He knew that would never happen. They were almost 18 years old and she was still hanging on her one little hope. Hope that was false. Kiba told her over and over that he would never want her that way, to just move on and see who else is out there. He was even hinting himself to her, but she was naïve to it and kept stalking Naruto, though he never knew about it. The wind picked up more making it feel like a hurricane was coming than just a normal storm. Kiba sighed deeply looking up into the dark grey sky.

There wasn't a shred of sunlight. It was all darkness, just like the pits of his heart and mind. Kiba had to admit that he was depressed. That he ached inside. Earlier this morning only made it worst for him. He remembered it all so clearly, her face, his words; everything. And like that he also remembered the terrible pain and heartache he felt when she gave him that look, look of disbelief. Kiba never wanted to see her face like that….

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

_Kiba was running down the road towards the Hyuuga compound. He and Akamaru convinced himself that Hinata needed to know his feelings for her. Maybe if he was lucky she would eventually return them. The sun was shining brightly today; he snorted remembering that his sister, Hana said it would rain. Yeah right, when pigs fly. Kiba jumped up in the air Akamaru coming up behind him. The large dog barked out as Kiba shouted 'Yahoo'. Though he looked excited and happy on the inside Kiba was nervous and scared of what her reaction would be. Would she be happy? Surprised? Angry? _

_He didn't know, but he was sure to find out. Kiba saw the compound up ahead. Even on a sunny, happy-go-lucky day the place looked gloomy and sad. He felt a chill run down his spine as he started walking up to the main house door. Kiba had been here tons of times, mostly just to get Hinata so they could train. He even been inside once, but not for long. He sighed and slapped his cheeks trying to get his-self prepared for this. Kiba was gonna spill his heart out to Hinata, so he needed to be strong and confident. Akamaru barked and looked up at Kiba._

"_Don't worry Akamaru! I'm sure everything will go just fine. Now walk off, I want to do this with some privacy." Akamaru whimpered, but obeyed and turned to leave. Kiba cracked his knuckles as he heard Akamaru run off. _'You can do this Kiba! Just knock and ask for Hinata! Do it!'_ Kiba nodded and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. She looked at Kiba and smirked._

"_Looking for Hinata?" She asked leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. Kiba mimicked her smirk and nodded._

"_Yeah, can you get her?" Hanabi acted like she was thinking about it before shrugging._

"_Whatever." Kiba rolled his eyes, she could be so weird at times. He stood there waiting for the girl of his dreams to come. He didn't wait long for Hinata was walking to the door. She smiled upon seeing Kiba standing there looking bored. He returned her smile with a wolfish grin._

"_Hello Kiba. How are you today?" Hinata asked closing the door. She leaned her back against the door waiting for Kiba to answer._

"_Oh just fine. How about you?" Hinata nodded happily._

"_Fine as well. Is there anything you needed Kiba?" Kiba nodded his head. He let out a deep breath as he let his eyes lay upon her beautiful face. Hinata cocked her head to the side looking at him curiously. It made her look even more adorable and cute._

"_Well I really felt I needed to tell you something important." Kiba started. His voice held strong though to him he felt like it was shaking. Hinata nodded waiting for him to go on._

"_I've known you for a long time Hinata. We've always been good friends, helping out with our training and talking." Kiba felt like he was burning up now. He glanced to the sky to see the sunlight darkling. He blinked, that didn't look like a good sign._

"_Yes Kiba, go on." Hinata looked up at the sky too. She frowned slightly, but put her attention back to Kiba. He gulped before speaking._

"_Well, I care about you as a friend, and teammate. Your very special in my heart Hinata. I not only care for you like that…I care for you even more than just a f-friend." Kiba wanted to punch himself, his voice was cracking. He looked back up at the sky, the sun was slowly disappearing._

"_Hinata the thing is…I…think I'm in love with you." Kiba finally concluded. He held his breath waiting for her reaction. Hinata looked to be deep in thought before it all really hit her. Her breathing hitched and she stared at Kiba in disbelief._

"_Y-You like me m-more than a friend." She was stuttering and shaking slightly. Kiba blinked as he watched her carefully. Though he could tell she was trying not to look mortified, he could see it in her eyes. Kiba felt his heart crack and shatter._

"_Oh Kiba, I'm sorry but I don't…I mean we could never…sorry." Hinata finished lamely. She grabbed her right arm and rubbed it while looking down. Kiba felt his heart beat painfully against his chest._

"_Oh yeah…I should have known…er…I just wanted you to know. I gotta go…bye." Kiba took off before she could say bye herself. The sky darken more and light rain drops came pouring down. Kiba slowly felt tears come down his face. He growled and punched a near by tree. He couldn't believe he was crying over her, over her disbelief and rejection. Everything seemed out of place for Kiba, now he knew it was wrong of him. Wrong…_

**This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have**

Kiba looked back up at the sky. The rain hitting his already cold face; blinking through the drops. His hands touched his cheeks feeling the cold flesh against his equally cold hands. Kiba didn't know how long he had been walking, nor did he know what time it was. But he was sure it had been hours since he encountered Hinata and her rejection. He wondered if Akamaru was worried about him. If his sister was worried? Kiba sighed and glared down at the dirt. Mud clung to his scandals as he walked through it.

He had terrible thoughts. Thoughts of ending his life, just disappearing. Maybe the world would be better if he was gone? He could just kill himself now and no one would care. Though Kiba would miss everyone dearly, maybe it was best he was gone. No killing himself would prove a weakness and being a coward. Kiba growled and tripped within the mud. The grimy dirt covered his cheeks and the front of his outfit. Kiba thrashed around in anger punching his dirty fists into the earth. He yelled out and pounded against the ground.

Why did this have to happen? Was he meant to be alone? Was his life meant to be bad? Kiba pulled himself out of the mud sitting his butt into it. He didn't care anymore. Nothing seemed to matter to him now. Hinata didn't love him, hell she probably didn't like him much as a friend as well. Kiba thought hard about everything in his life. Shino didn't care for him, he barely could stand Kiba. Naruto hadn't talked to him lately. Kiba blinked as a few tears came out of his eyes. He truly didn't have any friends did he? Hinata wasn't the only one who was naïve.

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

Kiba nodded as he got out of the mud. He was leaving Konoha. Start a new life in another village. He just couldn't stay here, not with people who didn't even care about him. Sure his sister did, mom and Akamaru, but he thought it all through. Kiba could leave and start new and fresh. No regret, no pain. He really was better off on his own. He didn't need his mom, he didn't need his sister, and he didn't need Hinata. Kiba could make it alone, on his own.

**On my own**

Kiba started walking in the direction of the gates when he heard running from behind him. He sighed and turned to see if it was Akamaru. His eyes widen when he saw the last person he ever expected to be out in the rain. There stood a soak and wet Hinata running his way. Her clothes clung to her body as well as her hair. Kiba stood there in astonishment of her beauty. She looked beautiful even when wet. Hinata ran till she stood in front of Kiba. Her breathing was labored and she was holding herself. Kiba blinked then frowned.

"Hinata what are you doing out here?" His words came out coldly and Hinata winced. She looked up into his eyes with desperation in them.

"K-Kiba. I'm sorry, about earlier." He glared at the ground and snorted.

"Please just go away Hinata, get inside before you get sick." Kiba started to walk the other way when she grabbed his hand holding him still.

"Kiba listen to me!" He turned to look at a red faced Hinata. He was stunned that she yelled at him. Hinata exhaled some breath.

"What?" Kiba pulled his hand away from her grip. He waited for her to tell him what exactly he was suppose to be listening too.

"I'm sorry. I know I have b-been always thinking of Naruto. I know I h-haven't been thinking about your f-feelings for me. I know Naruto will n-never return my feelings. He never n-noticed me to begin with." Some tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she said that. Kiba looked unaffected. He was already numb, like watching her cry would make him want to hold her. She looked up to him her eyes watering.

"I've always k-known that you liked me. Having you around always made me f-feel safe and secure. Kiba you mean everything to m-me." He glared right at her. Hinata felt more tears come out of her eyes watching the glare directed at herself. She wanted so badly to crawl under a rock and rot away. She didn't mean to act the way she did that morning, she was just shocked that he would actually confess it. After that she needed to think through her own feelings. Hinata then realized she did like Kiba a lot, and wanted those feelings for him to grow more.

She remembered calling his house. Hana said that Kiba never returned home and Hinata got worried. So she ran around for an hour looking for him. She had then finally found him and now…he was glaring at her. It was killing her inside. It was her fault he was acting this way towards her. She didn't deserve his love, and now it probably was non-existence.

"Look I gotta go Hinata, go find Naruto or something." Kiba went to leave, but Hinata ran to the front of him. She sadly tripped in the mud and fell right in front of him. Hinata pulled herself up and felt more tears come down her face. He wanted nothing to do with her and now she just made a fool of herself. Hinata looked up to see Kiba's face. It was emotionless.

**I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along**

"Kiba please give me a chance." Hinata said looking up at his eyes and then back down into the mud. She knew her last attempt was pathetic just like herself. Right now she felt weak and in pain. Kiba thought it over in his mind. He did care about her truly and right now it was killing him. He wanted to help her up but his pride and heart wouldn't allow it. Hinata noticed he didn't say a thing so she got up. She stood with her head hung.

"N-Never mind Kiba. I don't deserve your love, I n-never did." Hinata moved to let him pass, she started to walk away from him her hands in fists as pain ran through them. Hinata didn't get far before something grabbed her arms pulling her to the owner. She looked up and before she knew it Kiba was kissing her. Both their lips were cold and wet, but the kiss was warming them up. Kiba wrapped his arms around her shivering body. His lips moving upon her own.

He pressed his lips even more on hers deepen the kiss. Kiba felt her hands move up his sides till they were around his neck. He pulled away from her for a second before kissing her deeply again. He wanted this so badly, he wanted her so badly. Love wasn't suppose to be an easy thing. You couldn't just read a book and know what it was. Kiba knew there were gonna be tons of ups and downs with love. But as long as Hinata was in his arms by his side, then he was sure they could make it through.

"Come on Hinata; let's get in before we both get sick." Kiba lead the way to his house. He knew Hinata didn't truly love him all the way, but he could only wait and make her grow to love him like she did with Naruto. Maybe he isn't better off on his own…

**If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own**

**One of my favorite songs…jeez finally got this done with…never thought that would happen…hope its what you all expected and I hope you all enjoy it…I really put my heart into this oneshot…I know the kiss wasn't that good, but…(shrug) ya gotta believe me, I'm not feeling much in the mood to be lovey…just pretty depressed right now….you can probably see that in the oneshot…but yeah I am very depressed…anyways…review….I'm out…**

**Preview-**

**Pairing-AnkoXOrochimaru**

**Rating-'M'**

**Song- Torn by Natalie Imbruglia**

**LostsoulofRegret**


End file.
